Catwoman (DC)
' Catwoman' is the nemesis, anti-hero, and love interest of Batman, she first appeared in Batman #1 spring 1940. Catwoman is sometimes a hero or villain. Characterisation Selina Kyle's origins are obscure, though she is usually depicted as based in Gotham's red light district, implying a history of prostitution. She spent most of her life training herself to be a professional thief, robbing only high-profile targets instead of petty mugging. Because of her more-or-less harmless methods, Batman allows her to slip through the cracks. Robin Bielefeld.Catwoman.jpg Catwoman_0010.jpg Selena22.jpg Catwoman-1.jpg 250px-CATWOMAN.PNG|Catwoman in Injustice: Gods Among Us Television Catwoman appeared in the 1966 Batman TV show played by Julie Newmar, and Eartha Kitt, but in the 1966 Batman movie, she was played by Lee Meriwether. Film Batman Returns Catwoman was played by Michelle Pfeiffer in 1992's Batman Returns. In this version, Selina Kyle is a frustrated assistant to Max Shreck. When she finds some incriminating documents, Shreck pushes her out of a window. Selina falls to her apparent death, only to be revived with 8 extra lives. Selina goes home, trashes her apartment and creates a skintight catsuit to better reflect her inner beast. Catwoman antagonises both Shreck and Batman. She also establishes an uneasy alliance with the Penguin, who tries to kill her after she spurns his advances. Meawhile, Selina has developed a budding romance with Bruce Wayne, which leads to both discovering each other's identities. Catwoman expends most of her lives, seemingly commiting suicide by theend of the film, only for her silhouette to be seen at the end. Catwoman She was also played by Halle Berry in 2004's poorly received film Catwoman. Instead of being Selina Kyle, she was an unrelated character named Patience Phillips taking revenge at a cosmetic company. The Dark Knight Rises Catwoman was played by Anne Hathaway in the 2012 film The Dark Knight Rises. Selina Kyle is a professional thief who robs Bruce Wayne after being blackmailed by a business rival. She develops an uneasy alliance with Batman, whom she leads to Bane. After Bane defeats and imprisons Bruce, Selina is arrested by Blake and sent to Blackgate Penitentiary. During the riots on Gotham, Selina sneaks out and teams up with a newly-revived Batman. When Bane nearly kills Batman again, Selina blasts him with the cannons on the Bat-cycle. Selina runs away with Bruce after faking his death. Animation Catwoman appeared in Batman: The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures, The Batman, and Batman: The Brave and The Bold. Catwoman is both an adversary and a love interest to Batman. Arkhamverse Catwoman does not make an appearance in the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum, but she does have a profile unlocked after you solve a riddle that revolves around her. The profile states: An orphan who learned to survive on Gotham City`s streets, Selina Kyle took to thievery to survive… but determined to do it in style, she learned sexual arts and trained extensively to perfect her skills at cat burglary. Her criminal activities are often tempered by a reluctant altruism, making her an inconstant villain and occasional hero. She regularly eludes capture by the Dark Knight, and maintains a complicated, adversarial relationship with The Batman that frequently turns flirtatious and occasionally legitimately romantic. However in the second game, Batman: Arkham City, she is a playable character and has her own storyline in the game after downloading her. She is voiced by Grey Delisle. 363px-Catwoman montage.jpg 363px-Catwoman montage.jpg Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroines Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Masked Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Vigilante Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Whip Users Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Byronic Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Thieves Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Femme Fatale Category:Orphans Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Chaotic Good Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Humans Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Feline Heroes